


Natsuki Sets SyoAi Up On A Date

by anime_music_ships



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_music_ships/pseuds/anime_music_ships
Summary: I looked up OTP prompts and found one I liked so I used it. It's the bit right before Natsuki leaves. The rest of this is just SyoAi coming together and being adorable





	Natsuki Sets SyoAi Up On A Date

Natsuki sat down next to Syo as he’d been told to do. “What’s up Syo-chan? Is something wrong?”

Syo shook his head. “No. I need to tell you something.” Determination as well as some nervousness could been seen on Syo’s face.

“Alright, tell me.”

Syo took a deep breath and turned his blue eyes to his friend. “I like Ai.”

Natsuki smiled. “I know.”

“No Natsuki, I mean that I like him romantically.”

“I know,” the taller repeated, still smiling.

“Huh? How did you know?”

“You’re my best friend; I know you better than anyone here.”

“Oh yeah… does it bother you?”

“Of course not! You should tell him.”

“You think so?” Syo asked in a serious, softer tone.

“Absolutely.”

“But I’m not sure he understands romantic relationships or has any interest in them.”

“You can teach him, and if he’s not interested that’s okay.”

“I know… but I really wanna be with him. I wanna express my feelings for him and not be turned down, and I want my feelings to mean something to him. They won’t if he doesn’t understand this stuff.”

Natsuki was quiet for a moment before he replied. “How serious are your feelings for him?”

Syo didn’t know how to respond. “I don’t wanna sound stupid,” he sighed, falling backwards onto his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

“Do you love him?” Natsuki asked gently.

“I don’t know… I can’t know for sure unless I date him and get to know him better, right?”

The taller shrugged. “You know him really well already and it has been awhile. He's lived with us for four months now.”

“Five and a half.”

Natsuki chuckled. “Almost half a year then. And you spend the most time with him. You two seem to have bonded from what I've seen, and I've seen the way you look at each other.”

“Each other? You mean he looks at me different too?” Syo sat up, his eyes full of curiosity.

“Ah, you haven't noticed.”

“Noticed what?!”

“Nope, not telling,” Natsuki laughed.

Syo sighed, but a smile played on his lips. “I did notice some things but I thought I was reading into it too much in hopes that it would mean something more so I pushed all that away.”

“What did you notice?”

“He gets close to me a lot for no reason, and he stares at me. When I catch him staring he looks away and blushes and… Natsuki he's so cute how can one person be so adorable?”

“So when are you gonna ask him out?”

“Not sure… maybe-” Syo was cut off by the door to their bedroom opening. Before he could react Ai was sitting next to him asking him a question.

“Syo, Reiji was talking about flirting and said I should ask you about it. Can you tell me about it?”

“Huh? Why me?”

“He said that you would know exactly how I flirt so you'd be able to explain it to me.”

Syo’s cheeks became ever so slightly pink, but Natsuki spoke before Syo could.

“Syo-chan, are you free tonight? Around six?”

“Yeah, why?”

“What about you?” Natsuki looked to Ai, who was indeed very close to Syo. There was almost no space between them.

“Yes.”

“Well I'm not so you two go on ahead! I'll catch up with you later!” Natsuki stood up and walked to the door, calling out one last sentence before closing it. “Enjoy your date!”

Syo stared at the closed door. “Did he just…”

“Syo, isn't a date between people that like each other more than friends?”

“Yeah… don’t worry about what he said, you know he's weir-”

“I'm fine going on a date with you.”

The blond stared at the robot with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yes. I don't know what it means, but I feel the need to get closer to you, to know more about you. You're the most interesting person to me and I need to know everything.” Ai leaned forward, his face very close to the shorter’s now.

“Will you tell me everything about you? Will you get closer with me?”

Syo blinked in surprise a few times and his cheeks warmed more, causing his blush to darken.

“Your heart rate has risen and your skin is warmer than normal. Are you sick?” Ai didn't back away, but he did tilt his head slightly.

“I'm fine! Don't worry about it!”

Without warning, Ai placed his hand on Syo’s forehead under his bangs. “You don't have a fever but your face is flushed…”

The shorter’s mind and heart were racing. He so badly wanted to pull Ai even closer, to hug him tightly and not let go. The urge to kiss Ai was also very strong. “Ai.” Syo’s tone was serious but Ai caught a hint of nervousness in it. “I really like you, more than a friend. I want to get closer with you too, I want to know everything about you. I want to…” He trailed off, his blush deepening to a red from a mild pink.

“You want to what?” Ai’s tone was soft, which meant it was also rather breathy.

Syo’s heart was going wild. Hearing Ai talk like that always made him feel a few different things, and Ai being so close only added to Syo’s struggle. He reached out and cupped Ai’s cheek, somehow managing to keep his voice steady for the most part. “I want to touch you like this… to hold you and not let go. I want to kiss you and tell you exactly how I feel. I want you to be my boy.”

“Your boy… that sounds nice. I think I want that too.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It sounds like the feelings I have too.”

It took Syo a moment to register what was happening, and once he had all he could do was grin. “Can I hug you?” he asked in a relieved, extremely happy tone.

“Please hug me,” was Ai’s cute reply.

Syo's arms immediately wrapped around the taller and held him tightly, his face buried in Ai’s shoulder.

No words were exchanged for a few minutes; both boys sat there holding each other and enjoying the warmth and comfort. When words were said they were Ai’s. “Can we cuddle?” the he asked softly, to which Syo nodded and moved to lie on his bed. He held out his arms toward Ai and smiled. “Come here cutie.”

Ai blushed faintly as he laid down with Syo, his head resting on the shorter’s chest. “I'm cute?”

“Definitely. You're beautiful Ai, so beautiful.”

The robot’s blush grew a bit darker and he smiled slightly. “Thank you Syo. You're very handsome and strong, personality wise and physically. I like that about you.”

The blond’s heart warmed as he fought to keep tears back. “You're one of the few people that's said stuff like that about me. Thank you Ai.”

Ai looked up and smiled at the Starish member. “I want you to be happy Syo. I'm glad I can make you feel good.”

“Are you happy?”

“Yes. This feels… right, if that makes sense.”

“It makes perfect sense.”

Ai returned to his previous head position and closed his eyes. “Can you play with my hair?” he inquired, his voice still soft.

“Anything for you.” Syo gently took down Ai’s hair and rolled the hair tie onto his wrist before sliding his fingers through Ai’s hair. It wasn't long before Ai was asleep, and Syo had no intention of waking him up. He happily cuddled the robot and never stopped playing with Ai’s hair.


End file.
